<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The price of love and happiness by Icantthinkofanythingfunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807598">The price of love and happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantthinkofanythingfunny/pseuds/Icantthinkofanythingfunny'>Icantthinkofanythingfunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantthinkofanythingfunny/pseuds/Icantthinkofanythingfunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had waited for Arthur, but now that he's back, Merlin has a choice that could destroy everything he had waited for. That's just the price of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is appreciated!!! I know it's kinda short, if people like it then I'll try to post longer chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had waited. And waited. Then waited some more. He would wait for Arthur forever, if he had to, he told himself. </p><p>It was an average day, nothing special, but Merlin had almost given up hope. "Got to keep myself busy," he muttered under his breath, standing up from the recliner chair he had been sitting in. He grabbed the empty coffee cup from the table beside his chair, then walked into his little kitchen, putting the mug in his sink. He didn't normally drink the stuff, but he had woken up dead tired and thought the caffeine would do him some good. The dreams that had plagued him all night were of flashes of that pendragon red and the lake where he had laid Arthur to rest. It wasn't unusual for him to dream of Arthur, of course, but these dreams had felt so much more real. </p><p>Merlin shook his head. It couldn't be that Arthur was returning, as much as he wished it was true. There was just no reason for Arthur to return. The world was chaotic but it was nothing they should need Arthur for. The warlock sighed, "the world might not need Arthur, but I sure do".</p><p>Merlin jumped a little bit, having not realized he was drifting off into a daydream. He gave himself a shake and walked down his short hallway and into his small bedroom. It's not much, he thought, but it's home. It was a little flat, on the outskirts of the small city of Avalon.  </p><p>He smiled a bit at seeing his red comforter, and walked over to the window above his bed. He opened it, allowing the crisp morning air and sunshine in. Turning to his side, he opened the top drawer of his little wooden nightstand.<br/>
The rough leather pouch that he grabbed out of the drawer had was quickly opened by Merlin's deft hands. The silver coin he now held was heavy with magic in his hand. Many times had he held this coin and wondered if he should use it to summon Arthur. </p><p>When Kilgharrah had first given Merlin the coin, Merlin hadn't wanted to accept it, not wanting to be a master to a shade, like Morgana was to Lancelot. Kilgharrah, though, told Merlin of a spell that would restore a shade to their true character. "And this is how Arthur will return," Merlin had asked the Great Dragon. The dragon let out a chuckle at that. "No my dear warlock, it is for you".  "Me? But what am I to do with it?" "That is your choice. Perhaps you will wish to see an old friend one day, but chose wisely. You only get to one chance." With that Kilgharrah bowed his head and flew off into the night. That was the last Merlin saw of the dragon. </p><p>As soon as Merlin knew just what Kilgharrah had given him, he resolved that he would save the coin to give to Arthur. Arthur would be heartbroken without Gwen, she would be able to comfort him in this strange world. Merlin's resolve had wavered at the death of gauis and gwaine and many others. It was hard, seeing his friends die without the comfort of being able to see them again one day. But he would save the coin for Arthur to use, he would save it for Arthur's happiness. Nothing and no one could ever be more important than that. </p><p>Merlin sighed, knowing that one day Arthur and Gwen would be together again. "maybe they'll have a modern wedding" he thought bitterly. "Or elope". He shook his head, dismissing the jealous thoughts. "Arthur loves Gwen. She makes him happy, he'll need that" he said to himself as he put the coin away. </p><p>Merlin would have denied under oath that his little "hobby", as he liked to call it, had been named with Arthur in mind. The Cariad Euraidd was a small cafe and bookshop that Merlin owned. Now, Merlin had never gone terribly far from where Arthur had been laid to rest, but during one of his short travels he discovered he enjoyed baking very much. What a help I could have been to cook, Merlin had thought, with a chuckle, when he first opened his little shop. </p><p>Merlin wished Arthur could have met all the friends that Merlin had made. Many people fell in love with Merlin, just as citizens of Albion have done and forever will do. </p><p>An alarm went off on his phone, taking him out of his reminiscing. He quickly got dressed and scrambled out of his door, heading for Cariad Euraidd. Before walking in, Merlin braced himself. "You're late!!"came a loud voice from the cafe area. With an internal groan he shouted back, "I know".  A plump, older woman came out, "just because you own the place doesn't mean you get to come in anytime during the day, if you aren't going to come to work then don't put yourself on the schedule," she exclaimed, sounding exasperated. </p><p>Merlin laughed, he knew she was just concerned that he wouldn't be there when he was needed, she reminded him a lot of Arthur. Pretending to be all mean and tough but really just big softie. He smiled, "I'm sorry Lorie, I lost track of time." She shook her head, hiding a smile. Merlin gave her a smile and headed into the kitchen. He went to wash his hands and stared out the window so conveniently placed above the sink that was facing the lake. He whispered to himself, "Oh Arthur, when will you come back to me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warlock was shocked as he turned the water on. It was as if he had just been dropped into an icy lake. His movements were slowed and the water around him felt thick. He opened his eyes.<br/>
"Arthur !" He yelled at the blonde haired man in front of him, his words distorted by the water  Arthur's blue eyes flashed open. Shock, pain, and something Merlin couldn't recognize shone in the king's eyes. "Merlin !" The blonde's words bubbled up to the surface. Merlin reached out, but his hand only passed through Arthur. </p>
<p>Then Merlin was staring at the window again, a concerned Lorie standing by his side, her hand still on the handle for the faucet. "What was that about?!" An angry voice demanded to know. Merlin ignored her, wondering if he should go to the lake where Arthur had been laid to rest. "I'm sorry Lorie but I think my," Merlin choked on the word he'd been about to say, "friend needs me," he finished weakly. Lorie got a look on her face and started to open her mouth when Merlin bolted out of the kitchen and slammed the door of the cafe as he ran out of it.<br/>
Merlin was thankful that he had chosen the location of the cafe to be so close to lake Avalon.<br/>
He ran down the road that led to where Arthur had been laid to rest. A place he had been to many times. But this time was different. "It has to be" Merlin thought desperately. He skidded to a stop on the pebbly beach. His heart pounding was pounding as he waded out to where the water was waist deep. A flash of gold that could only have been Arthur's obnoxious hair. At least that's what Merlin believed. </p>
<p>He was right. It was Arthur. It was as if time had slowed as the blonde grew closer to Merlin. The king's face looked tight with pain and his movements slow and unsure. The two men were about a dozen feet apart. "Merlin" a broken voice said unsteadily, with a hint of something that Merlin could have sworn was desperation. </p>
<p>Arthur was close enough now that Merlin lunged for him, trying to support him, and figure out what was wrong. How could Arthur have gotten hurt already? Merlin put his arm around the king, trying to help as they walked out of the lake. "What are you doing!" Arthur demanded to know incredulously. "I'm trying to help, sire. Are you hurt?" The servant inquired respectfully. "Merlin," Arthur sounded as if he was talking to a small child, " I have been dead for centuries," the king finished as if that explained everything. </p>
<p>Merlin stopped, shocked. Arthur had known he was dead. "What have you gone and stopped for?! Let's get out of this blasted lake before you catch cold," Arthur grumbled.</p>
<p>Merlin didn't know what he had expected, but he certainly hadn't thought Arthur would adjust this well so fast. They were in Merlin's flat, sitting in the small living room. Merlin was on the loveseat, as was Arthur. The darker haired boy kept nervously glancing at the small space that sperated the men from touching. </p>
<p>"Merlin !" The king barked out.  "Have you even been listening" arthur asked exasperated. This certainly hadn't been what the warlock expected. Merlin looked up. "Erm, yes?"  He said heasitntly. "Tell me what I asked then" Arthur demanded. "Clotpole," Merlin muttered, "just ask me again, would you" merlin said. "Do you still have magic," Arthur said very slowly, over enunciating his words. "Yes," Merlin answered, still only half listening, as he was busy studying the other man's face. </p>
<p>"Did you," the king paused. " Did I what?" Merlin motioned with his hand to keep going. Uncertainty crossed Arthur's face. He cleared his throat, "Did you miss me?" Arthur choked out. Merlin laughed, a beautiful sound to Arthur's ears, though it wasn't exactly what he was hoping to hear. He frowned. "Oh, c'mon Arthur, even you aren't that dumb," Merlin said, still laughing. At Arthur's frown, Merlin sombered.  "Of course I missed you, sire." Merlin said softly. Arthur's frown started to disappear. "Missed your dirty socks, missed polishing your armor, oh, and can't forget how much I missed you throwing things at me," Merlin continued teasingly. Arthur grabbed one of the pillows that had been on the loveseat and smacked merlin. "shut up Merlin" Arthur said, with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>